


Mr. Pennycrumb

by xslytherclawx



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pets, Post-Season/Series 02, Semi-Crack, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Five lets Allison drag him out shopping.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Mr. Pennycrumb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bendy_CA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendy_CA/gifts).



> the netflix show robbed us of Mr. Pennycrumb and that's simply unacceptable.
> 
> (gifted to Ben, whose idea this was)

The Apocalypse has been diverted. Finally. He can fucking breathe.

Whatever they fucked up on the timeline aside (he has a feeling he’ll have to get in touch with Herb, which he’s dreading like nothing else), it can wait. 

Allison insists on going shopping to clear their minds. Like that’s going to fix anything.

He doesn’t want to check to see if Dolores is still around. He can’t imagine how awful Allison must feel. How awful Klaus must feel. How awful  _ Vanya _ must feel.

So he figures shopping can’t make things worse. Probably. At least the chances of it actually making things worse are low enough to be statistically insignificant.

Somehow, he’s the only one to agree.

It’s fine. He’s spent time alone with Allison before. Not like he has with Vanya, or even Luther or Klaus or Diego, but – it’s fine.

The good thing is that Allison doesn’t expect deep emotional conversation from him. None of his siblings do, really. But if Klaus had come… yeah, maybe it’s better this way.

“Five,” she calls, pulling him out of his reverie.

He expects whatever caught her attention to be boring, but he’s pleasantly surprised to find that she’s looking into a pet shop.

For obvious reasons, Five has never been overly fond of fish, but… “That is a really cute puppy.”

* * *

“Aww, Allison, you got a puppy?” Klaus coos when they get back.

Five picks Mr. Pennycumb up and jumps away from Klaus. “He doesn’t need you corrupting him.”

“Actually,” Allison says,  _ “Five _ got a puppy. I got a skirt.”

“Why’d Five get a puppy?” Luther asks.

“None of your business,” Five says, which he knows is a mistake before he says it, because Luther looks shocked and horrified.

“You’re not going to hurt the puppy, are you?”

“Of course I’m not going to hurt the puppy. Idiot. This is Mr. Pennycrumb. If I find a single one of you giving him kibble instead of wet food, you’ll regret it.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
